


Wheelie's Guide to Becoming a Nanny-bot

by Seeker_Obsessed



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seeker_Obsessed/pseuds/Seeker_Obsessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Carly haven't come home and Wheelie starts to worry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wheelie's Guide to Becoming a Nanny-bot

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in under an hour with no real editing so if you notice any mistakes whether it be grammatical or canon feel free to let me know.  
> I plan to revise it eventually along with add more chapters.  
> *ALSO*  
> "Boney" or "Bonecrusher" as I had originally had it, is the name of Mikaela's dog in the second movie that some how ended up with Sam and Carly in the third. It was pointed out to me that some might get confused since "Bonecrusher" is the name of a Decepticon.

 Wheelie sat in his favorite chair, channel surfing.

It’d been almost three days since Sam and Carly up and left. They’d stirred from recharge in the middle of the night, hurriedly grabbed a few things and left without so much as a good bye. He’d commed the big yellow guy about it but he’d been no help having stuttered and mumbled nonsense before cutting the connection.

“I once saw on the television, that some organics go off and hide before deactivating,” Einstein said to no one in particular, “I think we got to face facts man, they dead.”

Wheelie grimaced. That would explain Bee’s inability to act like a rational bot.

Boney came up and put his head on Wheelie’s lap, giving a low whine.

Wheelie groaned, “I just fed you this morning how can you be hungry again?”

The dog’s ears lowered, his eyes gazing downward.

Wheelie sighed. He was a sucker for the puppy dog eyes. “Alright,” he said, standing up, “but don’t go telling people or they might start thinking I actually like you.” He scurried over to the kitchen and carefully carried the large bag of kibble to the dog’s bowl. He slowly tilted the bag, determined not to spill it. Primus it was heavy.

The familiar jingle of keys and the door unlocking caught everyone’s attention.

Carly stepped in looking exhausted and somehow different, though Wheelie couldn’t figure out what it was.

“Where the frag have you been?” He said, dropping the dog food.

“Not now Wheelie,” she said, setting the stuff she was carrying down on the couch next to Einstein. She gave Boney a pat on the head.

Sam came in after, carrying what looked like a large plastic basket of some sort with a fabric dome. He closed the door and looked at Carly, “why don’t you go lie down and I’ll make dinner.”

Carly chuckled as she made her way up stairs, “and I take it by ‘make” you actual mean ‘order’.”

Sam laughed with her. Once she was out of sight, he went into the kitchen and set the basket on the island. Dog food crunched under his feet. “Wheelie what have I told you about cleaning up your messes?”

“I don’t know,” Wheelie argued, climbing up onto the island with practiced ease, “maybe I’d be more inclined to clean it up if one of you would be willing to tell me where the frag you’ve been!” he slammed his foot against the basket and it skidded a few inches.

“Wheelie!”

A high-pitched noise erupted from the basket.

Wheelie covered his audio receptors, shock and horror plastered on his faceplate, “what in the pit is that?”

Sam quickly dipped his arms in the basket and lifted out a bundle of squirming blankets. He pressed the blankets to his chest and cooed at them. He bounced a little and patted the blankets until the horrifying noise ceased then set them carefully back in the basket.

Wheelie hurried around and peered into the opening of the basket. There amongst the blankets was a little organic being, probably smaller than he was, that looked suspiciously like a human. He looked up at Sam, “is that what I think it is?”

Sam nodded, “Wheelie, meet the newest member of the family. This is Daniel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Comments and criticism are appreciated.


End file.
